The Anthanasia Legacy
by XxXLullabyXxXBluesXxX
Summary: Not only is she on a quest to prove herself strong, she is also going to restore her family's name as being the strongest Trainers around. What she didn't expect to find out was the truth behind her family history. Rated M for swearing, gore and sexual themes. You've been warned.
1. A New Legacy

_For so long I've anticipated my very own journey, watching every night as it unfolded in my dreams. The thought of having a pokemon by my side as we conquer the Region of Kanto one step at a time...incredible. The feeling, when you win your first battle, the adreddaline that flows trough your veins like a rushing river; I want to feel it. My destiny is to become a strong pokemon trainer and search for the one who stole my innocence and made me the ruthless person I am today. All I see is red and I will not stop until I have my revenge. Those who are foolish enough to stand in my way will rue the day they crossed paths with me._

Watching the transfer between nightime and sunrise was one of my favorite things to do. It's weird, but when the moon as at it's brightest I just get all fuzzy inside and can't sleep. Maybe I'm excited? Tomorrow I begin my journey as a pokemon Trainer. My goal is to become the strongest female Pokemon League Champion there is! I will defeat Cale Damon and take his position and Champion of Kanto! For so many years now I've studied and researched pokemon trying to learn as much about them before I set off into the world. My sister Melody has helped me a lot in the long run; She's like my personal mentor and closest friend. She's a nerdy girl with big round glassess and stringy blond hair but when she gets all dolled up she's absoloutely beautiful. When the sun had finally risen and Pidgey began to sing their song I knew it was time.

Standing from the ground and wiping the dirt from my camo green nappytabs. The rest of my outfit was a snug black tee-shirt with a wide v-neck and tan tank underneath. My brand new white and black high tops on my feet were ready for the long road ahead. On my wrist I wore black sweats bands with white pokeballs on them, and on my head I wore my favorite black beanie with a white pokeball on it, written on the side was Cale Damon's signature. I had won the hat in a contest and to me it was the coolest thing ever! With my gear equiped I run down the hill I was resting on towards the Professor's.

Today no one would stop me from accomplishing my dreams. After a twenty minute run I slowed to a jog as I could see the large white building in the distance, it wasn't hard to miss. A couple of trainers like myself stood outside with their parents and friend all giggling and excited to receive their first pokemon. Not being to keen of crows I prefered to take cover under a shady tree that kept me out of the suns heat but allowed a nice steady breeze. The atmosphere that surrounded me was full of happiness and life that just gave off a wonderufl vibe. Spending my night with the moon and stars I grew drowzy waiting and dozed off.

_It's dark, the only light being the faint glow of the torches embers radiating off the walls. **Something isn't right, this isn't Kanto..Where am I?** Some kind of ruins.. My vision is blurred as I stand. **What's this? **My body moves on it's own, my hands reaching out to graze the sandstone carvings on the wall. Althought I can't see I can hear it. Giggling like childrens laughter. From the corner of my eyes I make out sometihng flying; It's watching me with curious blue eyes. A pokemon but it is one I have never seen before. Still not in control of my own body I break into a sprint going at speeds that aren't humanly possible. **Something is controlling me but what?** It leads me to a room surrounded by statues of pokemon foreign to my eyes. In the center of the room is a shrine with a plaque attached. I drop to my knee's to read the engraed words but cannot make out what it say's. The giggling returns and my vision is redirected towards the top of the shrine. Something I had not noticed before, a pokeball but not like today's models. The pokeball was pure steel with a red knob on top that needed to be wound to open. Still not in control my hands reach out and cradle the ball in my palms as if I held the world in my hands. My body tingles and everything seemed to get louder and louder aorund, my head swoon and it felt as if I was going to faint. My body numbs and I feel myself collapsing but into the arms of someone. My void eyes are meeted by a pair of beautiful, vibrant golden eyes. It is all I can make out of the mysterious stranger. **I've waited a long time to meet you...Neoma...**_

_Neoma_

_**Who are you?**_

_Neoma_

_**Why am I here?**_

_Neoma_

_**ANSWER ME DAMMIT!**_

_NEOMA!_

I jerk from my slumber and clasp my chest. A dream? It was ll just...a dream? But it all felt so real. "Neoma? Are you alright? You sound like you wre having quite the dream! Any who naptime is over with. Come along, Professor Oak won't wait all day for you ya know?"

"Melody?"

"Hmm?"

"Um-uh nevermind...I'll be in, in a minute okay? I just need to recollect my thoughts." Melody bowed her head and I waited until she entered the laboratory. That was like no dream I had ever had before...it was all to real! Something that bugs me, who was that boy? And that strange pokemon? As I scrambled trough my thoughts I noticed my sit was clenched around a object about the size of a baseball and weighed about the same. "T-This can't be! It's the pokeball from my dream...then, then it was real! There's no other possible way to explain this. So the pokemon...and that boy! All of it wasn't just a dream. But why? What's the meaning behind it?.."

"Neoma! Are you coming or what?"

"Huh? Oh yea!"

I'll have to push aside my dream for now...I need to concentrate for the moment. Running inside the laboratory I was greeted by Melody who looked annoyed at me for taking so long. "For someone who wants to being their journey you sure are being slow." I just laugh and run up to Professor Oak embracing him in a bear hug. The old man was like a grandpa to me, since Melody was dating his grandson I always got to visit the lab and learn even more about pokemon. "Neoma! Come dear, let's get yourself a pokemon. It's hard to believe that little Neoma is all grown up and ready to take on the world of pokemon."

My face flushed and I smiled softly "Come on now Pappy(I name I had called him when I was younger) let's not get all emotional! Today is a happy day, remember?"

"I know, I know." He chuckled pulling a shiny red pokeball from his pocket "I saved this pokemon because I knew you requested it. So go on and meet your new partner." Clapping like an excited five year old I grabbed the pokeball and threw just like he had taught me to do. The pokeball made a popping noise and sprang open, that manifested a red light the began to take the form of my companion on our journey. Just like I requested, the scaly orange lizard looked around at it's surroundings with a claw to it's mouth and curiousness in it's eyes. "Chaaar" it cooed looking at me with wide blue eyes. "Charmander," I whispered "He's perfect pappy!" I squeeled running over and straoking the lizards rough skin. "Charmander you and I are going to be partners ok? Together you and I will be able to beat anyone who crosses our path! And one day, you'll evolve into a mighty Charizard!"

The fire type looked at the eager girl who eyes burned with fire brighter than his own tail flame. Ever since Professor Oak has captured him he'd been waiting for the one who could train him to his fullest potential. She is the one. The one who will give him the power to evolve and soar trough the skies like his family. He will loyally fight by her side. "Mander!" he sighs nuding his scaly head against the girls soft palms. "We're going to go far buddy.." I whispered proudly. "Along with Charmander's pokeball here are five other pokballs for you. I will also include a pokedex, but you know all about that already. "Neoma you must promise me that you will be careful on this journey and phone often."

"I promise."

"Good girl." Oak smiled pulling her in for another hug. "I'll leave you and Melody to say your goodbye's then." And just like that he walked away with a proud smile on his face. "So..my baby sister is finally going to do something productive once in her life.." Melody chuckled as I gave her my best stink face. "No, in all seriousness I proud of you Neoma, you're a smart girl and I pull all my confidence in you. If you're anything like mom and dad was... you're going to go far."

Mom and dad huh? No, I'll be better! I'll make them proud of my name isn't Neoma Athanasia! "Yea." I say not knwoing what else to. Melody smiles gently and moves my brown hair behind my ears. "Don't dwell in the past okay? What's done is done. Sometimes we just have to move on in life and accept it. You're an Athanasia! We come from a long line of strong trainers, ya know? So turn that frowns upside down because it's up to you to continue our legacy. You see, I wasn't cut of for training like you are and that's why I'm cunting on you to let people know that the Athanasia's are just as strong as always, okay?"

"Right!" I grin from ear to ear "I'll let everyone know just how tough we are and one day everyone will know that name Neoma Athanasia!"


	2. Ben

Route 1 doesn't have a whole lot to offer accept Pidgey and Rattata and maybe the occasional Caterpie or Weedle. That wouldn't do for me though, I wanted unique pokemon and not ones that everyone else has. Here and there Charmander got into a few battles and he even learned Ember which has come in handy defeating all those annoying Rattata. Having travelled most the day nightfall was beginning to appoarch and I decided to set up camp. Charmander and I seperated long enough to gather some branches and rocks to set up a campfire which he was able to light with Ember. "Been a long day huh Charmander?" I smile pulling some canned meat out of my bag and setting it over the fire. Melody has made me a batch of her 'Special pokemon food' that I poured into a bowl for Charmander. After he finished eating he curled up next to me resting his tail in the fire. "That's odd.." I thought aloud, I've never seen a Charmander do that before. Was this his way of regenerating health? I'd have to ask Professor Oak sometime. Using my bag as a pillow I flopped backwards and stared at the blackened sky littered with twinkling stars. The moon cast a glow over the forest giving it almost an eerie feel and look that some people may find uneasy, but I found serene. "So beautiful." I murmur rubbing Charmander's scaly skin.

"_Poli?"_

The small barely noticable voice made me snap away from the sky. Standing a few feet away from the fire was a Poliwag staring at me intently. "Um..hello.."

"Poli"

The way it kept staring at me was a little unsettling. "Do you need something? Poliwag aren't commonly found in forest ya know? Are you lost?" I asked hoping to get some answers. The Poliwag waddled over sniffing the empty tins of canned meat. "Food? Is that what you're looking for?"

"Oli! Poolii!" It nodded bouncing up and down excitedly. Sitting up I dug threw my bag and grabbed a handful of my sister's poke'chow and held my hand out for it. "Here, this should do it." Poliwag bowed and using it's tail scooped the food into it's mouth in one huge bite. The little things got quite the appetite. What's it doing around here though? There's no water anywhere.. "Poliwag! Poliwag where are you?! Damn it what have I told you about running off!"

To answer my question a boy around my age skidded to a hault in front of my campfire. He was rather tall with medium messy blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a grey jacket with a orange undershirt and olive colored shorts. "Oh hey! You found my Poliwag, he ran off from me a while ago, been searching for him for hours!"

Chuckling I replied, "He actually found me. The little guy was hungry so I gave him some food..nothing major really." The boy sighed in relief plopping down. "Heh he's got a big appetite. Hell, half my money goes on feeding this little guy!" he threw his head back with a laugh "My names Bennson Niles but I go by Ben!"

"Hey. My names Neoma Athanasia."

"Seriously, you're from the Athanasia family? Man you guy's are LEGEND! People all around would kill to meet someone from your family,

just to have one battle. I'm honored."

I sighed "Can we not make such a big deal about it? Just call me Neoma."

"Neoma huh? That's different, but like in a good way!" He grinned sheepishly "Hope I didn't offend you. I have a habbit of doing that sometimes of course it's never of purpose...just kinda reaction, ya know?"

"Yeah," I sigh "I'm not offended."

"Cool." Ben smiles. Poliwag trots over to him waving his tail back and forth with a pleased look on his face. "Little guy you got to stop taking off! You're going to get hurt and I don't want to see that and not everyone is going to be as nice as Neoma was." Ben seemed friendly, which is something new since most people I've heard when encountering are stuck up. "Are you from around here Ben?" I ask poking the fire with a stick. "Mhm, Cerulean City. A week ago I officially became a trainer, instead of getting a starter pokemon from the Professor like everyone else I went out and caught my own."

"Poliwag?" I ask

"Nope," Ben grins "Poliwag was the second pokemon I caught and he's been giving me trouble since." He chuckled cuddling the now sleeping pokemon. "My starter is currently resting from all the battles we did today." Taking notice of Charmander Ben deicded to repeat the question "What about you? Do you have anymore pokemon than Charmander?"

"No I just started today." I decided to leave out the strange pokeball.. I'd rather take a look at that alone. "What's he doing with his tail there? Never seen a Charmander do that before...kinda neat!"

"Well if I had to guess I'd say he's healing himself...I think, I can't really say since I've never seen once do this before. For all I know he could just find it relaxing."

Ben nodded falling back on his bag "Man would you look at that sky! Amazing, you know one of my dreams is to soar trough the sky. My brother had a Dragonite that he would always fly around on...I envied him so much."

"Really? Is your brother a Trainer?"

"...He was..."

The aire around us got rather tense so I didn't ask anymore questions, just admired the night sky. "Do you have any siblings?" He suddenly asked. "Me? Yea, a sister named Melody. She's kinda a geek, she takes after her boyfriend Gary I guess.."

"Gary Oak?"

"Mhm."

"That's cool," Ben said sounding lost in thought "Hey Neoma...we just met and all...but I feel a connection ya know? These feelings don't come around often, not like _those feeling_ but a good one. So do you like want to travel together? You can say no if you want I just thought maybe you'd like some company on your jurney and all but I completely-"

"Okay."

He shot up "R-really? You mean it?!"

"Yea." I blink "Where you expecting me to say no?"

"Heh..kinda.."

I chuckled rolling setting up my tent. "We should probably get some sleep. Tomorrow I need to stop in Viridian City and pick up some supplies and maybe check out the pokemon and trainers."

"Good idea!" Ben cheered but stomped as he realized he had no tent or sleeping bag. "Well looks like I'm sleeping under the stars tonight."

"You can sleep in my ten if you want. It's plent big nough for two people."

"You don't think it's weird?"

"Do you think it's weird?"

"Not really."

"Alright then." I return Charmander to his pokeball and crawl inside. There was at least and arm of space between Ben and Myself, once he climbed inside I zipped it up and unravelled a sheet my sister had packed for me. "How do you fit this in your bag?" Ben asks amazed. "My sister made this bag for me so it has plenty of space."

"Your sister..Melody is it? Sound pretty cool."

"Yea, I guess so."

"Well g'night!" Ben yawned snuggling into the blankets. He did looked pretty adorable bawled up like that, even if I would never admit that out loud. Yawning I fell backwards onto my bag and closed my eyes. Well, despite not catching a pokemon, I made a pretty interesting new friend. So it all evens out.


	3. Battles

_I had that dream again...only this time, the man was the one leading me and I couldn't hear him. The pokeball also has a crack in it now and I think the pokemon inside is trying to get out. But, I can't open it, it won't let me so I don't know what to do. This is all so confusing to me._ "Morning." Ben groaned stretching his back "Man that's the best sleep I've gotten yet! Thanks a lot Neoma." I smiled offering him a plate of some canned meat with some random berries tossed in. Sounds gross, but doesn't tase half bad. Charmander and Poliwag had become fast friends despite their type differences. They both also seemed to enjoy Melody's poke'chow so I'd have to phone her and see if she can whip up some more. "This is really good!" Be mawed ravaging the food "It looks weird but tastes really good."

"Thanks." I chuckled putting my supplies away. "We should get moving."

We arrived in Viridan City towards the afternoon and headed to the pokemon center. Upon entering there were some trainers lounging about, worn out travelers and more trainers looking for a battle. Ben and I decided to rent a room for the night and as we were leaving we were approached by two boys. The older of the two was a bit shorter than Ben with a greasy red mohawk, he was wearing a black tattered vest with no shirt that showed off his muscles, and a pair of black even more ripped shorts. The guy next to him was tall and lanky and had this crooked expression in his eyes. He was wearing a grey hoodie and jeans. "Can I help you?.." as is I didn't already know what they want.

"We are looking for a battle! Whad'ya say?" Mohawk asked. Ben looked at me with a look of excitement and there was no way I could say no to that. "Alright." As we headed around back of the pokemon center a crowd of people who overheard followed waiting to watch our little show. "Names Reyes and this is my pal Jake!" Reyes(Mohawk) yelled from across the yard. "Neoma," I pointed to myself "And Ben," I say jutting a finger his way. "I'm up." Reyes chuckled stepping forward with a death grip on his pokeball. "Who's going to battle me?"

Ben stepped up but I pulled him back. There was something about this guy that I didn't like. "You huh? This is going to be easy! Go, Ivysaur!" Reyes screamed throwing his pokeball and from it appeared a rough looking Ivysaur. The toad pokemon glared at me with a cocky smirk on it's face. "Charmander," I say calmly throwing in his pokeball "Even though we have a type advantage don'y get to cocky, Ivysaur's still a higher level than you and probably has experience with fire type pokemon by now."

"Char!" He growled

Reyes chuckled "Tackle now!"

Point blank the giant toad charged forward preparing to take Charmander out in a single blow. "Don't dodge, block it and then go in for a Scratch attack." His eyes flickred back to me and he outstretched his paws and stopped the charging toad. I could see in his eyes the struggle as Ivysaur pushed against him. _"Chaar...mander!"_ He hissed scratching at Ivysaur's rough skin. Scratch was doing nothing so it was time for plan B. "Okay Charmander use Ember!"

"Heh not so fast. Ivysaur use Vine Whip to seal the over grown lizards muzzle!"

"What?.."

Concern coated my face as Ivysaur's emerged and wrapped around Charmander face and mouth. He cut of his fire attack. Impressive as it was I wasn't going to let Reyes little trick get the best of me "Come on Charmander you can break free!" Charmander stuggled thrashing about trying to loosen the vines, going as far ad diggin his claws into Ivysaur's skin, to the point to toad began to bleed. Ivysaur grunted _"Saaauurr!"_ He roared tightening the vines. _"Damn it!" I growled. Just what the hell am I supposed to do now? Tackle's useless, We can't use Ember, and Scratch is doing absoloutely nothing. Look's like I'm going to have to forfeit. Fuck. _"Charmander re-" Just as I pulled his pokeball out the little lizard gave me quite the surprise as he lifted his tail flame to the vines. The fire from his tail began to burn the ines causing Iysaur to grunt in pain, and the longer he held on the blacker the vines got and began to shrivel up. Finally Ivysaur let lose and backed away with a look of disgust and anger on his face. Charmander on the other hand looked more determined than ever as he sucked in a large breath and exhaled. A red outline surrounded him and he blew a steady stream of flames. "Flamethrower? Charmander can't learn that yet.."

"What?!" Reyes yelled watching his pokemon collapse to the ground unconscious. "No way!...Impossible!"

The crowd around us cheered and applauded as I ran to Charmander and hugged him. "You did amzing Charmander! I'm so prou dof you!" He looked at me happily before fainting in my arms. I returned him to his pokeball and looked at Reyes who was fumming "This is isn't over, kid," and with that he ran off with his friend giving almost an apologetic look. "They were pretty strange." Ben laughed giving me a slap on the back "Charmander was awesome! That was a pretty smart idea he had there using his tail flame. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a Charmander do that before."

"Yea," I say "It's just like that time he put his tail in the fire."

"We should take him to Nurse Joy."

Agreeing we went back inside and I handed over Charmander's pokeball. After about a ten minute wait he was healed up again and ready to hit the road. Ben and I picked up supplies before heading back to the pokemon center for the night. When we arrived everyone was surrounding the television. There was some kind of news report on. _First is was team Rocket and now it seems we have another rogue group to look out for folks! They call themselves Team Outbreak and have been spotted near Fuchsia City. We're advising people NOT to mess with them. The last person who tried to interfere with them was shot point blank and killed._

"_I dare them to mess wil me! I'll have my Machamp mess them up."_

"_And just how tough is your Machamp going to be against a gun? These people are crazy!"_

"_Just what we need, more people trying to take over the world. Don't they anything better to do?"_

Ben and I walked away from the crowd and into the cafeteria. "Crazy huh?" He asked ordering a sub and Cola. Paying for my chips and drink I nod. "Yea. They sound pretty serious...even Team Rocket never killed anyone."

We released our pokemon from their balls. Poliwag ate all his food and a portion that Charmander couldn't eat. "I don't understand how such a tiny pokemon can eat so much."

Ben laughed loudly "He's a growing pokemon!"

"He eats like a Snorlax!" I shoot back "We're going to broke supporintg his eating habbit alone."

People stared at us as we cracked up. After throwing out trash away we headed to our room. The wallk were white and the furnishing and such were a pale blue color. Ben and I got a room with two beds so there wouldn't be any issues in that department. While Poliwag roamed around the room Charmander had to be kept inside his pokeball so he didn't set everything on fire. I fell backwards on my bed exhausted. "Tomorrow we should train a little before heading to Pewter City. The Gym Leader uses rock type pokemon so Poliwag should be able to handle but Charmander is at a type advantage."

"I was thinking of catching another pokemon for those exact reasons. Possible a water type or even a grass type or if I'm lucky I may find a ground type but I doubt that."

"That reminds me to catch a Sandshrew. My brother had one that evolved into a Sandslash and it was amazing."

"They're pretty cute too."

"Only you." he chuckled slipping his shirt off and I quickly turned my head to hide the blush. _Ben has abs...Ben has abs...Ben has ABS. AND MUSCLES.. _"You okay over there? Or are you just admiring my perfectness?"

"You wish." I roll my eyes crawling underneath my blankets "Go to bed."

"So you check me out and then get mad at me? That makes sense. If anyone should be upset, it's me. How do I know you aren't going to try and ra-"

"BED!"

"Fine, fine sheesh!" He threw his hands up getting into his bed. Poliwag juped up beside him and crawled under the covers and the only tthing you could see was his tail sticking out. I laughed "G'night Ben."

"G'night my _lovely_ fangirl."

"UGH!"


	4. Nightly Dreams

_Here I was again. Only this time I had control of my body and was able to freely explore. I walked around admiring the coverings on the walls. Various sketches of pokemon...were these done by a person? What pokemon could carve such drawings. The torches don't light the room very well and it's hard to make out certain things. As my hands brush against the wall they rub against a wooden object. A lever? Curious I use all my strength to pull it. After a stuggle the lever complies and I turn around just in time to see the wall before me serperating and opening up a well lit coridor. A hidden door? Slowly I make my way down the hall focusing on the stone tiles before me. Before me is a door that I push open. It leads to a large room with pillars and cracked walls and fllors. Dead center in the room is a throne carved from sandstone with strange hieroglyphics. That doesn't concern me...the person sitting on it does._

"_**I've waited so long to meet you...Neoma."**_

_It was him, the boy with the golden eyes. The torches around his cast almost an ominous red glow over his face. He looked so calm and content, and at the same time frightning. His hair was pitch black and spike. If I wasn't afraid of him I'd probably be mesmerized by his attractiveness. "Who are you? You know my name..how?"_

_He stand from his chair and I step back prepared to run if I have to but as the thought enters my head, I am unable to move on my own. So he was the one controling me before? "How can you control me?"_

"_**Neoma." **he whispers stepping forward **"Do you fear me Neoma?"**_

_Do I fear him? "You keep bringing me to this, this place and you're going to ask if I fear you! What the hell do you think?!"_

"_**I am no threat to you, Neoma."** _

_My eyes widen. He's behind me, whispering in my ear. Sharp tingles race troughout my body. My heart pounds so loudly it's the only thing I can hear. "Who are you?..."_

_He pushed my hair aside and very closely, his breath warm making my skin crawl, he whispered **"Tobias."** Very slowly he turned me so I was facing him. His golden eyes glowing faintly in the light **"Do you trust me now?.." **he asks and I glare. "A name doesn't mean anything. You still aren't telling me everything."_

"_**In time your questions will be answered.."**_

"_Why can't you just answer them now!?"_

_He chuckled and It echoed troughout the room. Tobias held his hand out, it was clothed in a black glove. "W-what?"_ _Tobias sighed and reluctantly my body moved forward. He enclosed his larger hand around mine and guided me trough another hidden door. This room was small, the only thing in it was a stone table and chairs, and placed in the middle of the table was a crystal ball similair to what a psychic would use. Tobias sat us down and I shivered at the cold stone. "Why did you bring me here?"_

"_**This,"** he gestured to the crystalball **"Is how I watch over you."**_

"_What?! You're stalking me!?"_

"_**No stalking, watching over you. Using this I able to see where you're and who you are with."** as he said that our room at the pokemon center appeared showing Ben sleeping and me sitting up in bed with an expressionless face. "This is pretty much stalking." He was beginning to scare me now. **"This is the only way I can make sure you're not in harms way. You see, if something happens to you, then everything will fall out of place."**_

"_What are you saying? Wait, let me guess, it all be explained in time!" I say rolling my eyes_

_He smirks **"You catch on fast...Neoma..."** Tobias leans back in his chair watching me. His expression, I can't seem to read it. **"You are a very exquisite young lady. Perhaps, even more radiant than Lady Fay herself..."**_

"_Thanks, I guess.."_

_I've never really ever considered myself to be anything spectacular. Of course, while Melody took after my father for looks I took after my mother, who was a beautiful woman. Like her I to have black wavy hair and gteen eyes.(Did I already mention her appearance? Can't seem to remember if I did, anyway's this is what she actually looks like if I did.)_

"_Lady Fay? Who is she?"_

"_**I thought you might ask."** Tobias clapped his hands and torches I took no notice of in the room came to life. On the back wall was a large mural of woman who looked like myself, only her hair was done in an elegant bun and she was wearing a beautiful purple and black gown. In her head was a large golden crown encrusted with rubies and gems off all kinds. She had a soft almost loving smile on her face. "Wow...she's beautiful..."_

"_**Indeed," **Tobias suddenly sighed standing **"Time is running out, it's time for you to leave."**_

"_What? Wait! I don't want to leave yet.."_

_For the first time Tobias smiled, and it was generous. He stood up and I did the same now having control over my own body once again. He stepped towards me but I didn't run...I wasn't afraid of him like before. Tobias removed his glove and placed a hand on my face. I blushed returning my sight to the mural. **"I would love for you to stay Ms Athanasia but you must be getting back to your own time. We'll meet again soon."**_

"_My own time? What is that supposed to mean? Tobias? TOBIAS!"_

_As everything begins to fade away I still see Tobias mouthing words that I cannot hear. A figure from the corners of the room emerges and towers over Tobias, an eerie shadow of sorts. He looks so sad and my heart breaks. My body begins to numb and I lose consciouness,_

When I awake I am once again in the pokemon center._ 'Damn it Tobias..why won't you tell me anything? Everything so confusing..'_ Sighing I fall backward against my bed running my hand trough my hair. "You're probably watching me right now? Huh, Tobias?"

_Meanwhile,_

_Tobias look into the ball with a smile on his face. She's staring directly at him but she had no idea. "**Ahhh lovely Neoma...You're so clueless..."**_


End file.
